Sweet Like Candy
by pumpkinsparkyumin
Summary: "Kyunnie... Minnie mau pelmen"/"Manis..."/"Talena, mulai cetalang Minnie Hyung itu punya Kyu. Cadi Minnie Hyung gak boleh detat-detat cama olang lain selain Kyu. Tarena Minnie Hyung itu atan tadi ictlinya Kyu, arraseo?"/Chibi!KyuMin/BL/Drabble!


Title : Sweet Like Candy

Author : pumpkinsparkyumin (saranghaehyukkie)

Pair : KyuMin

Rate : T

Genre : Romance (Maybe)

Lenght : Drabble

Disclamer : Their own their self! But this story is Mine!

Warning : BL, Typo(s), Gaje! Etc!

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Bash No Flame No Copas!

Enjoy :D

.

.

.

.

Tett... tett... tett...

Bel tanda pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Saat ini terlihat dua bocah kecil dengan riang berlari keluar menuju gerbang sekolah 'SuJu Playgroup' agar dapat segera pulang.

"Minnie Hyung.. Ayo kita puyang"

Minnie atau Lee Sungmin, namja manis berusia 5 tahun yang disebut namanya pun tersenyum menampakkan gigi putihnya.

"Ne, Kyunnie.. Kajja."

Kyunnie atau Cho Kyuhyun, namja tampan yang lebih muda beberapa bulan tersebut pun segera meraih tangan mungil Sungmin dan mengaitkan jemari-jemari mungil mereka seraya tersenyum.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin adalah sabahat dari sejak kecil. Di karenakan rumah mereka yang bersebelahan dan kedua orang mereka pun bersahabat. Jadi tak heran jika mereka sangat dekat.

Kini mereka dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing dengan jari-jari yang masih saling bertautan. Karena jarak dari rumah mereka ke sekolah yang bisa dibilang dekat. Bertanya mengapa orang tua mereka mengijinkan? Jawbannya adalah tidak! Tetapi mereka yang selalu menjawab "tita tan tudah becar, tadi bica pulang cendiri(kita kan sudah besar, jadi bisa pulang sendiri)" dengan puppy eyes mereka, maka kedua orang tua mereka pun luluh.

"Kyunnie... Minnie mau pelmen" Ujar Sungmin menunjuk pedagang yang sedang berjualan permen lolipop saat perjalanan menuju rumah mereka. Kyuhyun pun memandang ke arah pedagang yang ditunjuk oleh Sungmin. "Minnie Hyung mau pelmen?" yang ditanya hanya mengangguk imut. "Ne, kajja tita te tana."

"Ahjucci, Kyu mau beli pelmennya dua." ujar Kyuhyun seraya menunjukkan jarinya membentuk angka dua. Pedagang tersebut pun memberikan dua buah permen tersebut kepada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Halganya belapa jucci?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Sungmin? Dia tengah sibuk menjilati lolipopnya. "Tidak usah nak. Untuk kalian saja. Anak-anak yang lucu dan imut." Ujar pedagang tersebut sambil tersenyum mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. "Jinjja jucci? Kamsahamnida jucci" ujar Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat. "Kamsahamnida jucci" ujar Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan lolipopnya. "ahjucci cami puyang duyu ya? Annyeong" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melambaikan tangan mereka seraya melangkah menjauh.

Tiba-tiba saja segerombolan anak kecil berlari melewati mereka berdua dan tak sengaja menabrak pundak Sungmin hingga permen yang baru di belinya tersebut jatuh.

"Hikss.. Hikss.. Huweeeeeeee" Tangis Sungmin pun pecah seraya menatap nanar permennya yang telah terjatuh ke tanah. Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin menangis pun panik dan berusaha menenangkan Sungmin. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya.

CHUP~

"Manyis..." Ujar Kyuhyun saraya tersenyum Evil(?)

Dan bingo! Tangisan Sungmin pun diam. Sungmin masih mengerjapkan matanya bingung dengan apa yang barusan Kyuhyun lakukan. "Cenapa Kyunnie poppo Minnie? Kan Minnie belum mau bobo." Ujar Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjapkan bola matanya imut. "Bial Minnie Hyung gak nangit lagi" ujar Kyuhyun santai. "Tapi kenapa di poppo?"

"Kyu cuga gak tau. Tapi Kyu pelnah liat Hyukkie hyung nangit, terus Hae hyung poppo Hyukkie hyung, terus Hyukkie hyung gak nangit lagi deh" oh.. Ternyata uri Kyunnie mengikuti apa yang di lakukan oleh hyungnya-Cho Donghae- kepada namjachingu sekaligus Hyungnya Sungmin-Lee Hyukjae-.

"Tapi tata eomma, tita tuma boleh poppo olang yang nanti atan menitah denan tita telain telualga tita"

"Talau betitu, Minnie Hyung halus menikah denan Kyu. Tan Kyu udah poppo Minnie Hyung, tadi tanti Kyu bica poppo Minnie Hyung telus" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum Evil(?)."Minnie tuga mau menitah denan Kyunnie" jawab Sungmin seraya tesipu malu.

CHU

"E-eh? Tenapa Kyunnie poppo Minnie lagi?"

"Talena, mulai cetalang Minnie Hyung itu punya Kyu. Cadi Minnie Hyung gak boleh detat-detat cama olang lain selain Kyu. Tarena Minnie Hyung itu atan tadi ictlinya Kyu, arraseo?" Ujar Kyuhyun seraya membelai rambut halus namja manis di depannya tersebut.

"Tenapa ictli Kyunnie? Minnie kan Namja." Ucap Sungmin seraya mempoutkan bibir shape M nya itu.

"Talena, Minnie Hyung itu manis tayak yeoja, malah lebih tantitan Minnie Hyung. Bibil Minnie Hyung aja manis tayak pelmen." Owh uri Kyuhyunnie sudah pandai menggombal rupanya.

"Allateo, Kyunnie." Ujar Sungmin dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. "Nah, ini pelmen Kyu buat Minnie Hyung aja. Jangan nangit lagi ya Minnie Hyung..." Sungmin pun menerima lolipop pemberian Kyuhyun kepadanya.

CHU

"Gomawo Kyunnie..." Kyuhyun memegang bibirnya yang di poppo oleh Minnie Hyungnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Ne, Minnie Hyung. Kajja tita puyang." Kyuhyun pun meraih tangan Sungmin dan kembali menautkan jemari mereka yang terlepas tadi saat membeli permen seraya berjalan pulang menuju arah rumah mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Aduh /.\ saya tau ini gaje#plakk. Tapi itu ide tiba-tiba aja terlintas di otak hehe. Lagi suka yang chibi-chibi sih :3 hehe.

Big Thanks buat yang kemarin uda riview di FF HaeHyuk ku yang 'What's Wrong With Eunhyuk?' . soal squel, mungkin ga ad squelnya /\ soalnya otakku uda mentok. hehe

Last.. Mind to gimme riview? :3


End file.
